Ride Announcements
OMC Electronics/Kidzstuff/Northern Leisure (1991-) Voice: Unknown * Hello! What's your name? Would you like to have a go? * Hello! Would you like to have a go? Go on, try it! * For further information about our rides, call OMC Electronics (1991-1997) Kidzstuff (1997-2004) Northern Leisure (2004-) on 01684 298004 (1991-1997) 0113239 1404 (1997-2004) 0113239 3803 (2004-) * Look out for other rides from Northern Leisure (Used on NL refurbished rides) * This ride will accept 10p, 20p, 50p and £1 coins in any order, change is not given. * This ride will accept 10p, 20p, 50p, £1 and £2 coins in any order, change is not given. * This ride will accept 10 cent, 20 cent, 50 cent, 1€ and 2€ coins in any order, change is not given. (Ireland Exclusive) * This ride will accept 10 cent, 20 cent, 50 cent, 1$ and 2$ coins in any order, change is not given. (Australia Exclusive) * (Attract Mode), Go on, have a go! * Children using this ride, should be supervised by a parent or guardian. * Good morning/afternoon/evening, it's (time) * Thank you! * Please insert a further (amount of extra money needed) * Press the Start Button (on the dashboard) to start the ride * The ride is about to begin, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1! * Are you ready? Hold tight! Here we go! * Don't forget, you have (number) more rides left. * Hope to see you again soon, have a nice day! RG Mitchell V1 (1993-1995) Voice: Robin Mitchell Jr * Please Add More Coins Now! * Press Start Now! * Bye For Now, I Hope To Hear From You Again Soon! RG Mitchell V2 Proto (1995-1996) Voice: Vivienne Mitchell * Please Add More Money. * Please Push The Start Button. * Thank You For Riding With Us, Come Back Soon. RG Mitchell V2 (1996-2000) Voice: Vivienne Mitchell * Please Add Another Coin. * Please Push The Start Button. * Thank You For Riding With Us, Come Back Soon. RG Mitchell V3 (2000-2006) Voice: Unknown * You Have To Add More Coins! * When You're Ready, Press The Start Button! * Thanks For Riding With Us, Come Back Soon! Jolly Roger V1 (1993-1997) Voice: Unknown * Please Insert Another Coin * Insert Another Coin, Or Press The Start Button To Go * Press The Start Button To Go * You Have NUMBER Rides Available, Press The Start Button To Go Jolly Roger V1.5 (1997-1998) Voice: Unknown * Please Insert Another Coin * Press The Start Button To Go, Or, Insert Another Coin * Press The Start Button To Go * You Have NUMBER Rides Available, Press The Start Button To Go Jolly Roger V2/Amutec V3 (1998-) Voice: Unknown * Another Coin Please * Thank You * Press Start * Hold Tight Here We Go * Have Another Ride Soon * NUMBER Rides To Go, Press Start Photo Me/Jolly Roger V3 (1994-) Voice: Unknown * Thank Please * Please Insert Another Coin * Please Insert Another Coin, Or, Press The Start Button To Go * Press The Start Button To Go * Hold On Tight Here We Go * Have Another Ride Soon * The ride is about to begin, please stand clear (FUN Carousel only) * Please Remain Seated Until The Ride Has Completely Stopped * You Have NUMBER Rides Available, Press The Start Button To Go * This Ride Accepts 10p, 20p, 50p And £1 Coins Only (Attract Mode) Ride On! *Call Ride On! To further information about rides *You Have $NUMBER. *You Have £NUMBER Carousels, UK Only *You Have NUMBER€ Ireland Only, Carousels *Please press the start button *You have another ride. Please press the start button. *Now the next time you’re shopping with mum. Have another ride. Falgas * Attention, Get Ready, We're Setting Off Custom Budgie (1994) Voice: Richard Priess *Please Add Another Coin *Please Press The Start Button *Thank You For Flying With Me, Come Back Soon Category:Kiddie Ride Companies Category:Miscellaneous